


Surprise

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Surprise

Clint peeked into the dark bedroom and grinned at the scene that's been helping him fall asleep at night while he's been in Germany, on a mission. Bruce curled up in their bed, hugging Clint's pillow. Clint closed the door behind him and took light steps over to the side of his bed. 

Bruce shifted onto his back as the bed moved and groaned at the feeling of arms wrapping around him. He rolled over and gasped. “Home safe?” Bruce asked, staring at Clint with large pupils.

Clint nodded running his fingers through Bruce's thick brown hair. Bruce grinned pulling Clint as tight as he could against him. “I missed you baby.” Clint whispered, kissing Bruce's cheek. 

“You said you'd be back two days from now.” Bruce said, breathing in Clint's smell, everything felt right in the world again. Their hands rubbed and traced every inch of their backs and chests, cupping each other's cheeks before breaking into a kiss. Bruce tried to pull away in fear of bad breath but Clint held him there as he deepened the kiss. Bruce moaned, closing his eyes, his fingers scratching at Clint's soft stubble.

Clint moved away to let Bruce breathe, pulling him closer by his ass. Bruce moaned grinding his hips against Clint's. Clint whimpered at the feeling of his hard cock against his own, it sent shivers up his spine. “I kinda lied, I wanted to surprised you.” Clint whispered. 

Bruce kissed him gently, jumping as Clint cupped his hard on. They grinned at each other, pulling pieces of their clothing off and giggling as they rolled around the bed, unsure who's going to bottom tonight. Clint pressed his weight on top of him, their stiff cocks lining up perfectly. Clint wrapped his fingers around both of them. Bruce's eyes closed arching into the touch. 

A whole month without this closeness was hard to take. Bruce dragged his nails down Clint's back and watched as he got the reaction he hoped for. Clint threw his head back letting his mouth hang open as his orgasm began to build up in his lower abdomen. 

Bruce groaned. “Tomorrow we're taking the day off. I want to fuck you on every piece of furniture we own.” Clint whimpered nodding his head. Clint's eyes slowly closed and his breathing sped up. Bruce grinned watching his boyfriend trembling with his orgasm. He was trying with his whole might to hold back so they could come at the same time. “Come for me.” Bruce growled letting him off the hook.

Clint locked eyes with him and let out a shaky moan as his hand sped up on their cocks. He felt his balls hitch up with his orgasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, covering Bruce's cock with his come. 

He leaned down kissing Bruce on the lips before laying down on his stomach between Bruce's gorgeous warm thighs. Clint licked his own come of his boyfriends cock meeting Bruce's eyes. “I missed your cock Bruce.” He moaned taking all of his thick length into his mouth. 

Bruce weaved his fingers into Clint's hair as he started bobbing his head up and down. Bruce came, tightening his grip on Clint's hair, keeping him there as he spurted hot white come into his mouth. Clint moaned at the taste, swallowing all of it.

After catching his breath and licking Bruce's softening cock clean. Clint wiped his mouth crawling up to lay on Bruce's chest, running his hands against the soft hairs on his chest. “I love you Bruce.” Clint whispered.

Bruce wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too.” They pulled the blanket up around them and settled in for the night passing each of sweet kisses. “Good night baby.” He whispered.


End file.
